This invention relates to a recreational vehicle having one or more fold out portions to provide auxiliary living space.
It is desirable that towable recreational vehicles be as large as possible yet they must be light in weight to permit touring by the smaller vehicles which have become common. Existing light weight recreational vehicles include tent campers which have flexible fabric sides which collapsed to a relatively small height when the unit is moved and then expanded by raising the roof to deploy the fabric side walls when the unit is parked for use while at the same time sliding headboards out from the ends of the vehicles to provide sleeping space. Other types of towable recreational vehicles have solid sides, but these tend to be much larger, heavier, and more difficult to tow then the smaller tent campers. Furthermore, most users prefer the style and security provided by the conventional units having solid side walls and a fixed roof.